La journée d'un batracien trop dévoué
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Cette histoire a été écrite dans le cadre de l’échange anonyme sur pompom power à partir du Prompt n 70, proposé par aylala - Trevor aimait énormément son maître. Mais parfois, il aurait nettement préféré en avoir un moins étourdi...


* * *

Titre : La journée d'un batracien trop dévoué

Disclaimer : JKR encore et toujours.

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 10x100

Cette histoire a été écrite dans le cadre de l'échange anonyme sur pompom power à partir du Prompt n°70, proposé par aylala - Trevor aimait énormément son maître. Mais parfois, il aurait nettement préféré en avoir un moins étourdi...

* * *

**La journée d'un batracien trop dévoué**

Trevor n'est pas un crapaud comme les autres. Enfin, par bien des côtés, c'est un crapaud comme les autres. Il est un même un superbe exemplaire de crapaud vert (_Bufo viridis_). Il mesure 9 cm, tout à fait respectable, il a de très jolies tâches verdâtres et une peau bien rugueuse.

Non ce qui le différencie vraiment est de la faute d'Augusta Longdubat.

Celle-ci était inquiète du devenir de son petit-fils à Poudlard, elle a donc pris des mesures énergiques en conséquence : Trevor est un familier, son destin est lié à Neville pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

_7h00, dortoir masculin de Gryffondor._

Toutes les journées commencent à peu près de la même façon. Le réveil de Neville sonne et le jeune homme tend un bras, approximativement dans la direction de la table de nuit, l'éteint et se rendort.

Il y a des matins différents : ceux où Neville tombe de son lit dans cette opération. Ceux-là sont les plus faciles : le choc réveille le bel au bois dormant. Les autres obligent Trevor à escalader la table de nuit, et précisons tout de suite que Dame Nature ne l'a pas pourvu de l'équipement adéquat, et à remettre lui-même le réveil en marche.

* * *

_7h40, Grande Salle._

Trevor se balade sur la table. L'expérience lui a appris à ne pas s'approcher de Ron : celui-ci a le coup de fourchette rapide et un accident est vite arrivé.

Neville se saisit du pichet de jus de citrouille et le penche, quinze centimètres trop à droite. Trevor n'a que le temps de pousser le gobelet d'un coup de patte pour que celui-ci reçoive la boisson, sinon c'était la chemise…Il attend que Hermione et Ron entament leur dispute matinale et en profite pour rajouter une pomme chipée à Harry à l'assiette de son maître : les fruits c'est la santé.

* * *

_9h35, Grande Salle._

Il l'a oublié en Métamorphose !

C'est incroyable, il s'était certes permis un petit somme, mais posé à côté de l'encrier, il aurait tout de même espéré que son maître pense à lui. Poudlard est gigantesque pour un batracien mais il doit arriver en Sortilèges avant la fin du cours sinon il devra se taper le trajet pour le rejoindre en Potions. C'est quoi ce bruit ?

MISS TEIGNE !!

Cette fois, c'est la fin, adieu Neville !

Heureusement la cloche sonne, provoquant une marée d'élèves qui manquent de l'écraser mais :

« Neville, c'est pas ton crapaud ? »

* * *

_10h00, Salle de Potions N°5_

La difficulté en Potions se situe dans le fait de réussir à se glisser hors du sac ou de la poche de Neville et à atteindre sans se faire voir (Snape est un maniaque du bocal de formol) la sécurité encombrée de l'établi de son maître pour l'empêcher de s'empoisonner ou d'ouvrir une brèche dans le continuum espace-temps à force de manipulations hasardeuses.

Franchement, il y a des produits qu'on ne devrait pas confier à des élèves eu égard à leur position vis-à-vis de la rigueur en manipulation (pour les élèves, à peu près est une unité de mesure reconnue)…

* * *

_11h20, Salle de Potions N°5_

_Brrrrrrraaaaaammmmm !!_

Le chaudron vient de se livrer à une étrange manifestation colorée, comme s'il n'avait pas su se décider entre sauter tout bêtement comme un bâton de dynamite ou imploser comme un réacteur atomique où on aurait introduit subrepticement des substances louches.

Trevor se recroqueville un peu plus sous la table. Sa potion était presque parfaite pourtant. Si vous croyez que c'est facile quand vous faites 9 centimètres et que vous avez de tous petits yeux de lire les instructions du livre et de corriger les erreurs de manipulations sans que votre maître, ou plus grave, Snape, vous repère.

* * *

_15h35 , Serre N°3._

Trevor et son maître partagent une passion de la botanique. Pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons. Neville aime venir dans les serres pour l'odeur de la terre humide, pour le doux balancement dans la brise qui entre par l'une des vitres des feuilles brillantes de rosée, pour le parfum entêtant qui se dégage des corolles, pour le violet et le pourpre qui veinent les calices des plantes les plus vénéneuses. Il aime enfoncer ses doigts dans le terreau tiède et dégager le bulbe avec soin, comme un enfant qu'on sortirait de sa matrice.

Trevor, lui, aime venir pour les mouches.

* * *

_17h10, Bord du Lac._

La crapaude pousse un soupir et lui jette un coup d'œil langoureux…Trevor s'approche encore, tout en douceur pour ne pas l'effaroucher. Contrairement aux autres crapauds son état lui apporte la conscience de sa propre mortalité et l'étape de la reproduction lui paraît d'autant plus importante.

Vous saviez qu'un crapaud vert vivait environ douze ans ? C'est scandaleusement court !

_Splasshhhhh _!!

Echappant à la poigne d'Harry Potter qui le retenait, Neville plonge depuis le ponton dans les lentilles d'eau qu'il examinait. Son camarade saute à son secours mais de toute façon toute cette agitation a déjà fait fuir la crapaude.

* * *

_18h19, Bibliothèque._

Neville et le reste des habitants de son dortoir ont une fâcheuse tendance à procrastiner que Hermione et Trevor combattent de concert.

Ron leve le nez de son devoir sur les Sept Charmes de Nassanov ?

_Clac ! _

Un bon coup de règle sur les doigts.

Neville gribouillait sur son brouillon au lieu de plancher sur les plantes mellifères magiques ? Trevor mettait des grosses traces d'encre sur le parchemin en se baladant dessus, ça lui apprendrait.

Harry regardait par la fenêtre, espérant sans doute y trouver inscrite sur la vitre les trois stades des larves de Botruc. _Pauvre Harry_….

* * *

_22h45 du soir, dortoir masculin de Gryffondor._

C'est un crapaud épuisé qui monte les marches vers le dortoir. Il vient de passer toute la soirée à fouiller la Salle Commune pour mettre la patte sur le livre dont Neville doit préparer un résumé pour le prochain cours de Divination. Il l'a enfin trouvé et extrait de sous la plante en pot (comment diable était-il arrivé-là ?) et il n'aspire plus qu'au repos.

« Trevor, où diable étais-tu, je t'ai cherché partout, il faut que tu arrêtes de te cacher. Est-ce que tu te rends compte du travail supplémentaire que tu me donnes ?»

Ah, ben ça !

Fin.


End file.
